Una noche como amigos
by inss1
Summary: después de varios días de arduo entrenamiento, Sakura le propone a su sensei salir a divertirse una noche como amigos ¿que es lo pasara ese día? kakasaku one shot


Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de masashi kishimoto.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que los integrantes del equipo 7 se habian separado para cada quien tomar su propio camino ninja. cierta pelirrosa habia salido a entrenar junto a Tsunade para perfeccionar sus técnicas. tenía pocos días de haber regresado a la aldea, pronto seria su prueba para su asencion de rango y convertirse en una jounnin, asi que quería poner a prueba sus habilidades nuevas y quien mejor que su viejo sensei.

caminó con rumbo a su departamento, tocó varias veces pero jamás le abrieron. quizás habia salido de misión o se encontraba entrenando. aun tenía algo de tiempo para seguir buscando. camino por la aldea, visito cada lugar donde tal vez podría encontrarlo, su ultima opción a la que menos le tenía esperanza era el viejo campo de entrenamiento donde se habían formado como equipo. para su sorpresa lo encontro leyendo debajo de un arbol.

kakashi sensei! - grito haciendo que el peliplata bajara el libro. observo a la pelirrosa correr hacia donde estaba.

yo - sonrio devolviendole el saludo. - que sorpresa verte aqui Sakura ¿hace cuanto estás en la aldea?

Hace apenas unos días sensei, es usted muy difícil de encontrar eh! - kakashi solto una pequeña risa. - me alegra haber podido encontrarlo, queria pedirle un favor.

¿qué clase de favor? - la miro ladeando su cabeza. la observo detenidamente, se veia mas fuerte y mas hermosa que nunca, ya no era esa pequeña niña que necesitaba que la protegerían.

Dentro de unos dias tendré mi examen para ascender a jounnin, me gustaría pedirle que me ayudara a entrenar, quisiera probar mis habilidades con alguien muy fuerte y quien mejor que usted ¿que dice?

la miro sorprendió, no tenía idea que lo tenía en tan buena estima - sera un honor Sakura -le sonrio.

Gracias kakashi sensei - le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla dejandolo nuevamente sorprendido -lo veo mañana temprano aqui, mas le vale no llegar tarde!

Desaparecio en un puff dejando solo al peliplata. se toco la mejilla donde segundos atras lo habia besado. serian unos dias largos y extraños con ella.

Al dia siguiente sakura ya estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, tenía aproximadamente una hora esperando a su viejo sensei. estaba sentada en la raíz de un arbol cuándo a lo lejos divisó una figura con cabello desordenado, reconocería ese cabello incluso a kilometros.

hey kakashi sensei! - alzo la mano para saludarlo - le advertí que no llegara tarde!

lo siento me encontré con un gato negro y tuve que ir me por otro camino y...

si si como diga, eso ya me lo sé. - kakashi solo se rasco la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente

Comenzaron con el entrenamiento, kunais por ahi, shurikens volando, pedazos de tierra partida saliendo volando por todas partes a causa del gran estruendo.

oiga sensei ¿sera que un dia podríamos salir a divertirnos? ya sabe cómo amigos, nada de reglas o cortecias, solo...diversión sana. - dijo mientras descansaban bajo el árbol

kakashi la observó con atención, jamás había tenido el pensamiento de salir de esa forma con su querida alumna o mejor dicho que lo considerada como un amigo. sonrío bajo la máscara, tenían muchos dias entrenando arduamente, podrían darse el lujo de salir a divertirse como amigos ¿que podría salir mal?

podriamos intentarlo claro- Sakura sonrió por su respuesta, tenía miedo que dijera no. - ¿le parece mañana después de terminar con el entrenamiento?- kakashi asintió. fuera ese día u otro no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

viernes al anocher, casi no se veian las estrellas, el sol dentro hacia varios minutos se habia ocultado. ese día habían entrenado más duro como ningun otro, tanto que razgo la ropa del peliplateado, Sakura afortunadamente habia llevado una muda de ropa de emergencia para ese día.

bien creo que por hoy es suficiente, buen entrenamiento Sakura. - tapo su ojo Sharingan y sacudio su ropa.

le he dado una buena eh sensei? - lo codeo mientras sonreía.

si eso parece sakura, no estuviste nada mal, pasaras tu prueba sin ningún problema. le sonrió con su único ojo visible.

bien pues basta de charlas es hora de irnos! - grito la pelirrosa elevando un puño al cielo con fuerza y euforia.

creo que antes de irnos a divertir tendré que cambiarme no crees? - sakura rio. vio su chaleco rasgado y parte de la máscara, no queria que fuera todo desaliñado. ahora si lo habia llevado al límite en el entrenamiento.

llegaron a su departamento, estaba complemento a oscuras,para kakashi no era ningún problema entro como si nada, Sakura por instinto llevo su mano al lado derecho de la puerta para encender las luces, ella no podía ver tan bien como su sensei.

no tardo, mientras ponte cómoda - dijo entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si. no era la primera vez que entraba a su departamento, pero si estaba distinto. comenzó a observar detenidamente el departamento, vio que tenia un nuevo sistema de sonido, eso si que le sorprendía, jamás penso que su viejo sensei apreciera la música. decidio recorrer su pequeña cocina y ver si tenía algo de comer. era de esperarse que no, pero para su sorpresa si había encontrado un par de botellas de sake, podria faltar la comida pero jamas la bebida.

Kakashi salió de su habitación, sorprendió a su alumna hurgando entre su cocina. - siento no tener mucho en casa, no acostumbro a comer aqui y solo compro lo esencial algunas veces.

esta bien sensei no se preocupe. - cerro las gavetas y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida. de pronto escucharon un estruendo.

kakashi se acerco a la ventana para recorrer la cortina, tal como sospechaba, se habia soltado una tormena - no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

ay no! ¿es enserio? justo en un viernes por la noche pff - resoplo - genial mi único día en que puedo divertirme y pasa eso, en verdad tengo una suerte - bufo mientras se sentaba en el sillon y se cruzaba de brazos en forma de resignación.

siento que no salieran las cosas como querías - la observó y de pronto a Sakura se le iluminó la cara y miro a su sensei con una sonrisa. provocando que alzará una ceja por la duda

puede que le parezca una locura pero ¿que tal si nos divertimos aqui? usted tiene un sistema de sonido y podriamos poner algo de música.

aah..yo realmente no lo utilizo... - sakura puso su cara de cachorro triste. realmente no sabia ni porque lo tenía, no es que hiciera fiestas en su departamento pero al verla asi no podía decirle que no - ok esta bien, supongo podemos hacer eso.

sakura salto de la emoción y corrio directamente al aparato. para ser un hombre que no usaba su sistema de sonido si que tenía una buena playlist en ella, kakashi la observo mientras iba a sentarse. no tenía ni la menor idea en que se habia metido.

finalmente encontro una buena canción. empezo a moverse en su lugar para después girar y mirar a su sensei. - vamos usted lo prometió que hoy nos divertiriamos , no puede retractarse. - se acercó para tomarlo de las manos y hacer que se levantará.

kakashi no puso mucha resistencia, se sentía perdido en cómo bailar esa clase de música que les gustaba a los jovenes hoy en día. se movía torpemente mientas ella bailaba a su lado.

sabe que necesitamos para entrar en ambiente? - kakashi se daba una idea de que diría pero no contesto. temia que fuera a decir. sakura le sonrió. dió una media vuelta y se en camino a la cocina.

hace rato entre buscando algo comestible pude observar que tenía escondido un par de botellas de sake -las saco de la gaveta y los puso sobre la barra. Kakashi no recordaba haber tenido eso en su cocina, no había duda que en su ultima reunión con sus viejos amigos jounnins le habian dejado unos regalos. sakura saco un par de vasos y empezó a servirles a ambos.

kakashi se a próximo a la barra. Sakura le había extendido su bebida para que no la rechazará, sabía que eso la molestaria y no podía romper una promesa, mucho menos a ella.

recuerde en este momento no es mi sensei, es mi viejo amigo kakashi - sonrió - salud!

realmente era extraño beber con ella, pero palabra es palabra, brindo con ella y le sonrió.

la música no paraba de sonar, el ambiente tampoco había aminorado, todo lo contrario, kakashi estaba mas relajado, ciertamente era extraño pero de alguna forma que no le incomodaba. por otro lado , la pelirrosa estaba mucho más alegre. hablaban un poco de todo, desde las misiones mas raras que habían tenido, los jutsus mas complejos, los realmente innecesarios, hasta de sus viejos compañeros de equipo que ahora estaban muy lejos de la aldea entrenando.

shabe que notaba de ushted kakashi? - nego con la cabeza.- a ushted siempre le importo mash ellosh que yo! la atención era para el cabezha hueca de Naruto o el egoishta de shasuke - estaba muy ebria, lo único que podia hacer era escucharla, no quería interrumpirla y hacer que se molestará. su mal temperamento era muy volátil en ese momento. -porque shiempre tuvo esha preferencia o machismo conmigo? yo también era shu alumna con lash mismash o mejoresh capazhidades que esosh dosh...

espero que dijera algo mas. al no escuchar algún otro comentario decidió hablar. - siento que lo veas de esa forma Sakura, veras, tu siempre fuiste la mejor de los 3 , sabia que tu tenias mucho mas potencial..

en cambio ellos..bueno siempre fueron torpes y necesitaban mas de mi ayuda, tu sabes.

porque shiempre tenía que shalvarme ?-

suspiro. realmente no habia una respuesta buena para eso, solo que le importaba demasiado como para dejar que le tocasen un solo cabello- sinceramente? no tengo respuesta a eso, simplemente lo hice porque asi tenía que ser. no podia permitir que que te pasase algo - le sonrió.

eso no esh cierto... prefirió a sasuke antesh que a Naruto o a mi... -lo miro y él le sostuvo la mirada. odiaba verla asi . quizás ese habia Sido un error de su parte, pero en ese entonces tenía que probarse algo asi mismo y sobre todo ayudar al chico. - ni shi quiera cuando él she fue de la aldea...

sakura habia empezado a sollozar, se ve que eso aún le afectaba, lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido estar a su lado en ese entonces. se acerco a ella para darle un poco de apoyo, no sabía de que manera reaccionaria así que solo coloco su mano sobre la suya - es algo que ya esta en el pasado, lo único que nos queda ahora es vivir el presente. quisiera poder corregir mis errores contigo ahora...

observo su mano y luego a él. kakashi le limpio su mejilla con uno de sus dedos. le dedicó una sonrisa. sakura sabia que era sincero. le devolvió la sonrisa - tiene razón y shabe como lo hara? vamosh a bailar!

lo tomo de las manos y rápidamente lo arrastro junto con ella. era una cancion movida y sensual. Sakura se dejo llevar por la musica mientras cerraba los ojos. kakashi intentaba seguirle el paso, Sakura se movía sensualmente influenciada por el alcohol haciendo movimientos muy seductores provocando ciertas reacciones en él. podía oler el perfume de su cabello, la cercanía entre ambos era a escasos centímetros, el alcohol en él ya había afectado su sistema

oiga kakashi, nunca le dije pero ushted shiempre me shamo la atencion shobre todo por lo que eshconde en esha máshcara - señalo con su dedo.

enserio? yo que pensaba que te gustaba.

jajaja! por favor losh chicos y yo por añosh hemosh tratado de ver que oculta bajo esha tela. - de pronto la música cambio a una balada lenta. Sakura no sabia que hacer y kakashi se dió cuenta. corto la escasa cercanía que habia entre sus cuerpos para abrazar su cintura y comenzar a guiarla.

asi que no sabes cómo bailar este tipo de musica, bueno ya sabes cómo me sentia yo hace unos momentos...

Sakura sorprendida se abrazo a su espalda y coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro, se dejó llevar por los pasos de su sensei. solo podía concentrarse en el aroma que desprendía el peliplateado, la cercania de sus cuerpos, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y la suave musica que habia de fondo. de pronto comenzó a sentir como ciertas manos se metian bajo su blusa, sonrio ante tal acción.

que creesh que hacesh? - seguia abrazada a su espalda.

nada...en especial...- aspiro su perfume de su cuello, era ligero y dulce, aunque ahora el alcohol la impregnaba aun podia percibir su dulce y envolvente aroma. sakura comenzó a bajar una mano sobre su espalda hasta bajar a su trasero y apretarlo - tu que crees que haces?

creesh que eresh el único que puede tocar? - apreto mas su trasero con su mano - si me tocash te tocare...

sonrio, no podia esperar menos de ella. siguio jugando con su espalda, subia y bajaba solo un poco, lo suficientemente prudente aun para él, todavía no se a trevia a bajar mas. - me da curiosidad saber que pasaria si...-

de pronto la tenía recostada sobre sus brazos por debajo de él, la miro con su unico ojo visible, sakura se aferro a su cuello como pudo. bajo su cara para quedar a escasos centímetros a los labios de ella. sus ojos color esmeralda tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que hacia mucho tiempo no estaba, en parte lo atribuía a la cantidad de alcohol que habia ingerido, y por otra parte... a él?

sabia lo que tenía que hacer, podia sentir su aliento a través de la tela, tenía que besarla. Sakura cerro los ojos esperando el momento en que se encontrarán sus labios. estaban cada vez mas cerca cuando de pronto se cayeron por el desequilibrio que les causaba el alcohol. sakura cayó de espaldas golpeandose la cabeza, kakashi logro poner su mano para no aplastarla, sin embargo no pudo hacer mas para salvarla del golpe. eso habia roto el ambiente romántico entre los dos. le tendio la mano para ayudar a levantarla, Sakura lo sujeto con fuerza y se puso de pie. la canción ya habia cambiado a otra mas movida pero ya no tenia ganas de bailar, se encamino a sentarse en el sillon para despues servirse otro trago de sake. kakashi la siguió, era difícil continuar con lo que estaban y era muy mala idea irse a dormir , con el golpe que se había dado Sakura no era lo mas recomendable, lo unico que podia hacer era seguir despierto para vigilar la. paso el rato y ambos estaban mas ebrios. La pelirosa solo se reia de los comentarios ocurrentes que kakashi decía.

vamosh jajaja dame mi vasho con shake - la pelirosa estaba recostada en el sillon tratando de alcanzar con sus manos las manos de kakashi, este solo reia por como se veia.

vale vale pero tienes que sentarte para poder beberlo o te vas a ahogar - sujeto su mano y la ayudo a erguirse lentamente, sakura solo le sonrió y bebió su trago. kakashi observo su reloj de pared, ya eran más de las 5, muy tarde para dejar a Sakura en su casa, asi como estaba no creia posible que ambos llegaran bien, así que tenía que hospedarla. se levanto para poder sujetar a la pelirosa por la cintura y pasar su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro - creo que ya es hora de que descanses.

que? por favor no tengo shueño, quiero sheguir esh muy temprano todavia para ir a dormir! - renegaba Sakura en los brazos de kakashi mientras este la entraba a su habitación.

deberiamos descansar algo, hemos tenido una dura semana de entrenamiento...- quito su brazo que traia sobro el hombro pero ella se aferro a su cuello provocando que casi se fuera de espalda kakashi. logro retroceder un paso con la pelirosa colgada de él. la abrazo de la cintura y la tumbó a la cama quedando con sus brazos al rededor de ella. se miraron por un instante, Kakashi decidió cortar su distancia para poder besarla pero sakura reacciono de otra forma, no quería dejárselo fácil o pensará algo equivocado de ella, asi que solo alejo la cara. kakashi comprendió y se levanto.

descansa sakura, yo dormire en el sofa cama - se disponia a irse cuando sakura lo sujeto fel brazo.

ah no kakashi, no creash que también tienesh cuidarme eshtando ebria, yo fui la que shugirio divertirnosh y yo shoy la que debe cuidarte vamosh- ahora era ella quien lo sujetaba de la cintura y tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro - te arropare y quitaré losh zapatosh para que puedash descanshar.

kakashi intento poner resistencia pero no podía, solo le causaba gracia lo que ella intentaba hacer. llegaron al sofa y Sakura lo ayudo a convertirlo a sofá cama.

lo tumbo a la cama midiendo su fuerza, provocando que Kakashi soltara una risa

sakura deja eso - intento sentarse pero la pelirosa lo empujó para que no lo hiciera, comenzó a quitarle los zapatos al ninja . - asi que quieres cuidarme? bien entonces tendras que quedarte.

ah no, esho no kakashi, no te dare el gushto - se disponia a levantarse cuándo kakashi la sujeto del brazo para hacer que se tumbara junto a él.

y que crees que va pasar? te aseguro que no pasará nada, es mas puedes quitarte tus jeans y no pasará nada - kakashi le estaba bajando los pantalones, lo que hizo que Sakura se sorprendiera no solo por su habilidad sino por su destreza. - vamos tápate que hace frio no quiero que te enfermes.

la arropo con la sabana que decidió quitarse sus pantalones también. el sofa cama no era muy grande asi que estaban cerca uno del otro. Sakura decidió no poner mas resistencia y quedarse, le dió la espalda para poder dormir mas comoda - tendras que disculparme si empiezas a sentir algo duro sobre tu espalda...es por la cercanía...

Sakura rio - lo she, esho esh normal - kakashi tambien rio. sakura pego su espalda más a él, no tardo en hacerse notar cierto algo en medio de los dos. sakura comenzo a moverse inconscientemente provocando mas la ereccion de Kakashi. paso una mano hacia atrás de ella y logro sentirlo accidentalmente quitando la mano rápidamente, pero al instante volvio a ponerlo de nuevo. sakura se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con kakashi, este la observaba detalladamente y ahora también con su ojo Sharingan. instintivamente Sakura tomo su miembro sin quitar la vista en kakashi, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente sobre su boxer. queria ver la reacción de este ante tal acto. cuál fue su sorpresa cuando kakashi llevo su mano y la coloco sobre la suya para posteriormente masturbarse mas rapido con las mano de ambos dejando salir pequeños jadeos. quitó la mano de la pelirosa sobre su miembro para que pudiera meter su propia mano debajo del boxer y empezar a masturbarse mas rápido. sakura no podia creer lo que veía.

ya duérmete...- dijo kakashi con una voz ronca. saco su mano y la tomo del brazo e hizo que se volteara para quedar de nuevo de espaldas a él. ni ella sabia porque había dejado que la volteara hasta que sintio de nuevo su duro miembro sobre su trasero. instintivamente ambos empezaron a moverse. kakashi cada vez movia su pelvis mas contra ella como si la estuviera penetrando. sakura por su parte la estaba excitando, provocando que comenzará a jadear poco a poco, movio sus piernas para abrazar las de Kakashi.

te gusta? - pregunto él. Sakura sonrió

tu que creesh? - kakashi metió su mano por debajo de su blusa, llevando lo directamente debajo de su brasier, hasta su pecho derecho, comenzo a acariciarlo provocando en sakura un pequeño respingo por lo frio que estaba y la excitación que le provocaba.

cómo puedo complacerte? - se acercó para susurrarle suavemente a su oído. Sakura cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro. eso la estaba matando y todavía le preguntaba eso.

shorprendemeh...- lo dijo en un suspiro. kakashi la sujeto del brazo para hacerla voltear nuevamente y quedar cara a cara. Sakura se acercó a él,puso una mano sobre su mascara sin que él le quitará los ojos de encima. -puedo besharte?...

no hubo respuesta, sakura deslizó lentamente la mascara hasta descubrir sus labios, los acaricio con la punta de sus dedos para posteriormente besarlos. el beso fue tierno y suave, después fue siendo mas apasionado, kakashi la sujeto por detrás de su cabeza para poder besarla mejor y quítandole la opción de cortar el beso cuando ella quisiera. sakura correspondió eso acariciándo su mejilla. se tuvieron que separar para poder recuperar un poco el aliento, kakashi seguia viéndola detenidamente, la abrazo más a él haciendo que sakura lo abrazara con su pierna izquierda y colocará su mano izquierda sobre su pecho.

kakashi...- susurro, el solo bajo un poco mas su cabeza - shiempre me hash gushtado...no te pedí que entrenarash conmigo porque eresh fuerte...lo hice para poder eshtar contigo... - kakashi la rodeo con sus brazos. - no lloraba por shasuke, lloraba porque nunca me ibash a corresponder...te he amado deshde hace mucho tiempo...

y eso es porque siempre te he protegido de todo... también te eh amado desde hace mucho, jamas pensé que me correspondrias hasta ahora..- Sakura lo miro sorprendida -...no creas que acepte salir por salir, quería estar contigo...- lo interrumpió besándolo nuevamente con pasión, ya no tenía dudas de nada, finalmente podria estar con el hombre que habia amado secretamente durante años. se había ido con Tsunade para poder olvidar esos sentimientos pero cuando lo encontró en aquel campo de entrenamiento sabía que había Sido inútil. kakashi siempre leia en ese campo porque le traia buenos recuerdos de ella, todos los dias se sentaba a recordarla hasta que ese día apareció, en ese instante supo que jamas queria dejarla ir de nuevo y asi sería.

fin

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_bueno espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot, es una adaptación...y eso me inspiró a escribir después de hace mucho tiempo, se que hubieran querido un final con mas lemon pero a mi parecer asi estuvo mejor._**

**_gracias a las chicas que me ayudaron a encontrar la cancion que habia olvidado en ese momento( ed Sheran- perfect, esa fue la que bailamos), me trajo más recuerdos y me ayudo a terminar este fic, muchas gracias nuevamente, comenten! y nos leeremos muy pronto!_** **_siganme para más fics!_**


End file.
